The Everyday life of a Vampire
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: A story that follows the every day lives of 14 year old Vampire, Taylor and her mostly teen aged Vampire coven.
1. Chap 1: Meet the cast

**Many personal experiences are used in this. Just don't flame if you think it's crap. (in this DJ and Taylor are not related) **

**Stories of 14 year old vampire Taylor and her vampire coven and there every day life.**

**Character descriptions**

_Me as Taylor (even though I'm 13): _

14 years old. Dark brown, slightly wavy hair that comes just below the shoulders, red fringe. Blood-red eyes (not my actual eye colour). Rather pail (but naturally pail) skin. Is a Goth, always wears thick black eyeliner, black nail varnish, her fave black, bleeding rose t-shirt and black, ripped flame trousors. She has a bat tattoo on her neck and a pentagram tattoo on her left hand (of course I'm too young so I don't have real tattoos like she does). Loves to rollerblade

_Joe as Recca:_

15 years old. Dark brown hair, chin length (which looks better than it sounds boys). Fluorescent-green eyes (again not real colour). Ever so slightly tanned skin. Sk8er dude with a slightly gothic twist, normally wears black Slipknot t-shirts and chained jeans. Has a dragon tattoo next to his right eye (same case here). Loves to sk8board.

_Kim (Joe's sister and my B.F.F) as Kiki:_

13 years old. Honey tinted blonde hair that stops a few inches above the waist. Bright pink eyes (not real colour again). Sun-kissed tanned skin. She wears bit of everything, mostly wears a Pink mini skirt covered in black love hearts and a white halter neck top. Has a pentacle (upside-down pentagram) on her shoulder (you've guessed it). Loves to ride bikes.

_Adam (my little brother) as DJ:_

9 years old. Very short, light brown, curly hair. Deep purple eyes (I think you know what I'm going to say). Skin the same shade as Recca's. He doesn't really have a style but it a bit of a surfer, normally wears a blue vest top and ripped, blue camo trousers. Has a snake going up his wrist (need I say it again?).

**Sorry this was such a drag, but I find it difficult to describe characters in the actual stories so I **_**HAD**_** to do it. From now on I'm ganna' introduce the main characters before I start the story. Look out for the real first chapter. **


	2. Chap 2: Taylor

**This is were it starts. Enjoy.**

(Taylor's P.O.V)

Hi, I'm Taylor. Also known as _The bossy one_, although I'm not the coven leader, I'm rather a back seat driver. When Recca doesn't know something or is stuck I jump straight into command, which gets on some peoples nerves sometimes, but they thank me in the end after saving every ones ass on extremely rare occasions, but we all have done that before.

We were just walking home, trying to ignore DJ bragging about how he won the surf race that we had. Recca looked ready to punch DJ in the face. His eyes were slightly orange with angered flames and his fists were clenched almost tight enough to draw blood.

"… and you (points to me) couldn't even stand on the board, I mean, talk about LAME"

Snap.

"THAT'S IT! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I SWAR I'LL…"

"Cool it Recca." I stood between the two, "We don't need this. I haven't gotten any sleep for over a week. I just want to get home before sun down and the Violecks can get us. Can we do that without arguing?" thank fully the two stopped . (No there was not a typo, Vampires can go out in the day. Violecks are an evil coven of vampires, werewolves, goblins, trolls and evil wizards).

Just as we started to continue walking I started to feel dizzy and weak (hey! Just because were some what immortal doesn't mean we don't get ill or aren't affected by sleep, or lack there of), the world around me began to spin and my breath was reduced to a gasp (since we were once human and aren't pure blooded vampires, breathing is still an automatic reaction. It's also the only way we cat tell if each other is alive). I collapsed in a heap on the floor, seconds after my world went black. The last thing I heard was worried voices calling my name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Taylor? Taylor, can you hear me? Taylor are you ok?" I heard Recca's familiar voice whispering into my ear. I groaned in response and slowly sight came to my blinded eyes. "Taylor, are you ok."

"Do I look it?" I barely managed to rasp. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Asleep? More like in an Acoma." DJ nearly shouted, hurting my ears (which are more sensitive than a dogs nose) (obviously ears are not for smelling but you get the point).

"Yea." Kiki agreed, "You've been out for over three days. Well… as of now, four."

"What? It's midnight. We were lucky that we actually managed to save you."

"Yea. Luckily you fainted in front of a vampires hospital…. I'm sorry for making you take all those night patrols. I had no idea that it was effecting you this badly. From now on every one will swap every our for night watch duty. Now you get some sleep, that's an order." he smiled at me and they all left.

**This will get better in later chapters. Keep reading… Plz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
